


Friends with Benefits

by JWade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tear Rating: 1/10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWade/pseuds/JWade
Summary: from the dialogue prompt:Gabriel: yeah, we're friends but I'd fuck you if you askedSam: what?Gabriel: what?Dean from the other room: He said he'd fuck you if you asked!





	Friends with Benefits

No one really knew how Gabriel ended up moving into the bunker with them. It had been such a gradual thing. At first, he’d pop by every so often play a few pranks, drop off some rare artifact, tell a funny joke or two and be right back off to do whatever it was archangels did when they weren’t annoying hunters. Then he started coming by more and more often, and would even stay for a meal or a movie every so often and before they knew it he was claiming a room. He still didn’t stay all the time of course. He’d disappear for a few days at a time every few weeks, but for the most part, this place was his home now as much as it was Sam and Dean’s. 

The three of them were sitting around watching a ridiculous rom-com and mostly making fun of it when Dean got up and said, “I’m getting more popcorn.”

“Grab me some more candy while you’re in there,” Gabriel called from where he was draped sideways in the chair, leaning his head back to look at the hunter upside-down. 

“Dude, you can just snap your fingers and make some,” Dean said incredulously. 

“Sure, but why go to the trouble when you’re up anyway,” Gabriel said with a grin as Sam huffed a laugh from his spot on the other chair. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “What do you want, lazy ass?”

“Surprise me,” Gabriel said cheerfully. 

“You know what I don’t get about these movies?” Sam said. 

“What’s that Samsquatch?” 

“The whole setup thing. I mean, come on, you don’t sleep with a ‘friend’ unless there are some feelings there to begin with,” Sam told him. 

“So, you don’t think two people can sleep together without having feelings for each other?” Gabriel asked surprised.

“A one-night-stand type of thing, sure, but someone you spend a lot of time with and know well, no. It just doesn’t work.”

“Well we’re friends and I’d fuck you if you asked,” Gabriel said with a smirk. 

“What?” Sam said snapping his head around to look at Gabriel. 

“What?” Gabriel asked looking around innocently as if to see who said that. 

“He said he’d fuck you if you asked!” Dean called from the kitchen. 

“Thank you, Dean,” Sam said sarcastically. 

“You’re welcome,” Dean said cheerfully as he plopped down on the couch with his fresh popcorn and tossed a handful of mallomars at the archangel. 

“Mallomars? Seriously?” Gabriel asked curling up his lip. 

“Don’t like it, get your own,” Dean quipped. 

“You did tell him to surprise you,” Sam added with a laugh. 

“Yeah, whatever,” Gabriel said waving a hand and restarting the movie as he popped a cookie into his mouth. 

Gabriel’s comment wouldn’t leave Sam’s head so easily though and he found himself able to think about little else as he lay down in bed trying to sleep that night. He had long harbored a secret infatuation with the archangel and if Gabriel was serious, could he really not take him up on it? But what were the chances that Gabriel was serious? Sam really did think he was right about not sleeping with a friend unless there were feelings there, so what did that mean? 

He had been laying there for two hours before he realized he wasn’t going to get any sleep as long as his mind kept running in these circles. There was only one thing for it. He got up and walked down to Gabriel’s room at the end of the hallway and knocked on the door. “S’open,” Gabriel called from the other side. 

Sam opened the door and stopped short at the sight that met him. Gabriel was lounging on his bed, leaning against the wall, shirtless, reading a book, and the real kicker…wearing a pair of black rimmed glasses. When Gabriel looked up at him, raising an eyebrow curiously, Sam shook off his stupor and asked, “Glasses?”

Gabriel shrugged unwilling to admit that he might be a little embarrassed. “It’s one of those human things I’ve picked up. For some reason I just like wearing them when I’m reading at night. So, what’s up?”

“I just…I was wondering if you were serious with what you said earlier,” Sam asked blushing a bit. 

“You mean when I said I’d fuck you if you asked?” Gabriel asked with a smirk as he took the glasses off and put the book down, sitting up all the way on the bed. 

“Yeah,” Sam said looking anywhere but at the half-naked archangel. 

“Why? You asking?” Gabriel asked salaciously, looking Sam up and down as he rose to his feet and stepped a little closer. 

“I…I don’t know, yet. Just…wondering if you meant it,” Sam said swallowing heavily and trying to keep his breathing normal. 

“Sure, I did,” Gabriel said with a widening smirk. “You just have to say the word.”

“I…um…the…the word,” Sam said quietly finally darting his eyes up to meet Gabriel’s and his breath hitched at the undisguised lust he saw shining in them as Gabriel reached forward and hooked his fingers in Sam’s belt loops and yanked him forward. 

Gabriel gave Sam a second to take it back before he pulled the hunter into a kiss and started unbuttoning his shirt. That was all it took to break Sam’s careful control as his arms wrapped around Gabriel and pulled him as close as he could with Gabriel’s hands in the way while he kissed the archangel back eagerly. Once Gabriel was sliding Sam’s shirt off his shoulders, he started pushing the hunter back towards the bed. After a bit of adjustment to the weird angle they landed at, Gabriel straddled Sam’s lap and started nipping and sucking down his neck as he worked on getting the hunter’s pants undone. 

He stripped them off in one quick move, shucking his own in the process and slid back on top of the hunter as he started kissing and sucking his way down Sam’s chest and stomach even as a slick finger slid inside the hunter. Sam’s hands were all over the place, as if he was trying to memorize every inch of Gabriel’s body as quickly as possible. Gabriel already had a second finger scissoring Sam open by the time he was taking his hard cock in his mouth and Sam’s fingers tangled in Gabriel’s hair as a low moan pulled from his throat. 

Gabriel wasn’t sure how much longer he could draw this out. He felt like he’d waited forever for this moment. He prepped Sam as quickly as possible before nudging him to flip over. He didn’t think he could let Sam walk away again if he had to look in his eyes while he was doing this. Sam quickly got his knees under him and Gabriel slid into the tight heat with a stuttered moan. “Oh…fuck…yes…Sam,” he panted as he slowly slid in and out, Sam pressing his hips back into every thrusts, adding his own moans to the mix. 

It was far sooner than Gabriel wanted before he couldn’t help but pick up the pace, and soon was slamming hard and fast into the keening hunter, reaching around to start stroking Sam as he angled himself to brush Sam’s prostate with each push. He felt Sam blow a split second before he did as his hips stuttered and stopped, Sam’s ass milking him for everything he had. He stilled for a moment, trying to catch his breath before he slowly pulled out and collapsed to the bed next to Sam, who had collapsed at the same time. After a few minutes, when they both had the breath to speak again, Gabriel asked, “So, still think that friends can’t sleep together without there being feelings?” 

“Yeah,” Sam said tiredly, not even realizing what he’d said until Gabriel spoke again. 

“So, you’re saying you have feelings for me?” Gabriel asked ignoring the way his heart was trying to beat out of his chest at that question. 

“I…um…I didn’t say that,” Sam said, eyes widening. 

“Sure you did,” Gabriel quipped. “You said that friends can’t sleep together without having feelings for each other, yet you and I are friends and just slept with each other.”

“I…um…crap,” Sam said, face falling as he realized he wasn’t going to get out of this one. 

Gabriel chuckled and leaned forward, pressing a quick peck to Sam’s lips. “Just so happens I agree with you,” he said with a smirk. 

“You…wait…you do?” Sam asked incredulously. “So then you…”

“Yup.”

“So that whole argument then…it was just a ploy to get me into bed?” Sam asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the archangel.

“Well, I don’t know if I’d call it a PLOY, per se, but a prefered outcome…sure.”

“Why you…” Sam pounced on the archangel, pinning him to the bed and kissing him deeply. 

“Mmm. Up for round two already, Sammy? I must be losing my touch,” Gabriel joked and Sam laughed before sliding off him and curling up to his side. 

“Nah. I think I’m good for now. I’ll definitely be taking you up on that offer later though,” he told him. 

“Good,” Gabriel said with a grin as his hand trailed gently over Sam’s back. 

“You think maybe…next time…you could put the glasses back on?” Sam asked hopefully. 

Gabriel laughed. “You like them huh?” 

“Oh yeah,” Sam said punctuated by a sloppy kiss to Gabriel’s chest. 

“Whatever you want, Sammykins.”


End file.
